Falling Maple
by YumeYuumei CrystalFlee
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Dunia yang menyakitkan. Dunia yang mengubah semuanya menjadi merah. Seperti Maple yang berwarna merah, yang menandakan keindahan juga sebuah misteri. Tapi, entahlah. Dunia selalu penuh kejutan, kan? /BL /SNS
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**..Falling Maple..**

**®YumeYume CrystalFlee**

**The Orange Leaf**

** 1****st ****Leaf**

**Drama, Little bit Crime, Little bit Family, etc..**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**T**

**Warn : Slash / Shounen Ai (In Next or Future Chapter), OOC, AU, Gak jelas, Agak ribet, Author baru, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, etc**

**Summary: Kau tahu aku hanyalah seperti daun Maple saat Musim Gugur? Hijau, Kuning, Oranye dan Merah. Aku selalu berubah dan berubah lagi. Walau warnaku tak lagi sama, walau aku tak seperti yang dulu. Aku masih tetap sama dengan diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang belum berubah warna.**

**Special buat kak Balasoka Acapati yang baik banget. Yang baik hati mau nyemangatin aku~ *ngerayu**

**So, Let the Story Fall~**

**Keep Smiling..**

Sayup-sayup angin berhembus. Menerbangkan ribuan helai daun di musim yang indah ini. Ya. Musim gugur. Satu-dua daun-daun kuning, merah, orange berjatuhan. Maple. Sebuah pohon yang benar-benar tampak memukau di musim yang membuat helaian daunnya jatuh ini. Membuat musim ini penuh nuansa coklat yang terlihat kelabu.

Aku masih tetap terdiam. Berdiri di depan sebuah pohon indah ini dengan kedua tangan yang kumasukkan ke dua sisi jaketku, dengan syal yang kubiarkan sedikit berkibar ditiup angin. Tersenyum. Warna-warna yang meneduhkan. Warna yang membuatku tak berhenti memandanginya dengan semua perasaan takjub. Begitu menenangkan, begitu menentramkan. Salahkah jika ini yang kuinginkan? Sebuah ketenangan. Ah.. Entahlah aku tak tahu mungkin memang langit belum mau merentangkan sayap putih ketenangannya. Biarlah. Di kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini. Aku masih berharap dan akan selalu percaya Kebahagiaan itu kan tetap ada. Aku percaya pasti kan ada saatnya. Walau entah kapan.

Seperti daun 'Maple' itu yang menunjukkan arti kekuatan bertahan dalam sebuah metamorfosa alam. Daun Maple itu berwarna hijau lalu akan berubah warna di musim gugur menjadi kuning, lalu oranye dan menjadi merah. Namun daun masih tetap kuat menempel di ranting. Mencoba tetap bertahan walau telah berubah warna, walau mungkin tak lama lagi daun itu akan gugur, jatuh, menyentuh tanah, tertimbun di antara permadani yang begitu indah dan terlupakan.

Aku akan terus tumbuh dan bertahan apapun yang terjadi. Aku tetap berdiri. Tak peduli walau semuanya berubah, aku masih tetap aku. Aku yang sama dengan diriku yang belum berubah warna.

**Keep Smiling..**

Malam yang dingin. Langit gelap tampak tanpa bintang. Suasana yang sangat pas untuk bergelung di balik selimut tebal. Tidur. Tapi, tidak di sebuah rumah bak istana yang begitu besar menjulang tinggi. Tepatnya di sebuah ruangan. Di lantai teratas. Kamar Tidur. Tidak! Bukan orang yang sedang tidur di atas kasur besar yang sangat empuk. Tapi, tampak seorang pria tua berumur lebih dari setengah abad berbadan tambun sedang terduduk atau mungkin tersimpuh lebih tepatnya. Ia tampak berantakan dengan piyamanya yang sobek-sobek dan keringat yang bercucuran. Mundur dan mundur. Perlahan ia mencoba menyeret badannya untuk mundur. Kakinya lemas. Dari rautnya terlihat jika ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tatapannya tertuju lurus ke arah depannya. Yang di sana berdiri sesosok orang dengan seringai di wajahnya yang hanya terlihat setengah karena hoodie jaket hitam yang ia gunakan menutupinya dalam gelap. Di tangan orang misterius itu menggenggam sebuah pisau kecil, belati mungkin lebih tepatnya. Dengan gagang kecil dan ujung pisau yang berkilau tertimpa lampu di ruang yang remang-remang. Karna beberapa lampu sudah mati atau dimatikan? Ah. Siapa peduli? Toh, sama saja. Orang misterius itu kembali berjalan mendekat. Derap kakinya pelan dan berat, sangat mengintimidasi. Membuat si pria tua tambun itu semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan, heh?" Sang pria tua tambun itu mencoba mengancam. Tapi, sayangnya tak sedikitpun berhasil. Justru seringai di wajah sang misterius itu semakin lebar. Senang.

"Apa yang kuinginkan?" Suara dingin menyeramkan dari sang misterius itu membeo mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau tahu aku siapa? Aku adalah pencuri dan aku akan mencuri hal terpenting yang kau miliki—" Lanjut suara dingin itu menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa itu? Uang? Perusahaan? Saham? Harta?" Sang pria tua tambun tampak tak sabar seraya menyebutkan apa-apa yang ia miliki. Dan dibalas dengan dengusan ringan dari sang misterius.

"Oh~ Aku tidak mau itu semua. Aku ingin hal penting dalam dirimu. Nyawa. Aku ingin mengambil nyawamu, tuan." Suara itu kembali berucap dingin, lebih mengintimidasi. Dan kini pria tua tambun itu benar-benar bergetar ketakutan. Matanya terbelalak lebar. "K-kau?"

Tersenyum. Sang misterius itu semakin mendekat dan.. "Crasshh.." Sebuah suara sayatan terdengar cukup nyaring di kamar yang lengang itu. Darah menetes dari sebuah luka sayatan yang memanjang di tangan sang pria tua tambun yang menyilangka kedua tagannya di atas kepala itu. Wajahnya tampak mengernyit kesakitan. Tapi, belum sempat pria tambun itu berucap apapun.

"Sreett.. Dorr!" Suara tembakan dengan peredam terdengar sedetik setelah suara tarikan pistol dari tempat persembunyiannya. Di balik jaket tepatnya. Pria tua tambun itu kini benar-benar terbelalak kaget sekaligus ngeri. Mulutnya hanya sempat menjerit lirih, ia kehabisan waktu. Tembakan yang tepat mengenai jantungnya itu bukan dari sebuah peluru biasa. Tapi, sebuah peluru dengan racun pelumpuh sekaligus perusak saraf yang bekerja hanya dalam hitungan detik. Racun yang merupakan buatan sendiri itu benar-benar bekerja sangat efektif dan cepat. Kini pria tua tambun itu sudah tak lagi bergerak. Ia terkulai begitu saja pada tembok di dekatnya dengan luka sayatan yang darahnya mulai mengering dan lubang bekas tembakan di dadanya yang hampir bisa dibilang tak mengeluarkan darah karena begitu sedikitnya darah yang keluar. Tampaknya racun itu juga membekukan darah.

"And Fly~ Fly~ Away~" Sang misterius itu berucap dengan nada yang rendah yang menyeramkan. Menatap Si pria tua tambun yang hanya tinggal raganya itu. Perlahan ia menurunkan 'hoodie' jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Menampakkan wajahnya yang dihiasi surai-surai tipis berwarna kuning.

**Keep Smiling..**

Langkahku masih tetap kupacu. Tak kupedulikan hawa-hawa dingin malam yang menusuk. Yang terpenting hanya terus melangkah diantara orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Aku berjalan cepat. Bukan berlari. Aku tetap mempertahankan nada jalanku yang Konstan. Orang-orang bodoh yang sok itu benar-benar memuakkan. Dengan sombongnya berucap ingin menangkapku, tapi dengan bodoh dan mudahnya juga melepaskan aku. Langkah-langkah pengejarku tampak semakin dekat. Dari getaran suara gesekannya ku perkirakan paling dekat berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Tidak mungkin lebih dekat dari itu. Aku yakin, walau tidak melihat dengan kedua mataku ini. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa memperkirakan dari suara berjarak beberapa meter dariku apalagi di tengah orang yang lalu lalang. Ya memang cukup sulit. Apalagi suara-suara samar seperti itu. Tapi, jika kau sering dikejar-kejar di berbagai macam tempat dan kondisi tentu cukup membuatmu terlatih dan hafal perbedaan langkah orang-orang yang hanya berjalan atau yang berniat mengejarmu. Entahlah aku tak tahu pasti.

Kurasa sudah cukup lama aku berlari sejak tadi. Lebih baik aku pergi. Cukup melelahkan berjalan cepat seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa selama tiga atau empat jam jika aku tidak salah hitung. 'Jogging' yang benar-benar menyehatkan di malam hari. Dan orang-orang itu tidak juga menyerah. Bagus sekali! Kurasa mereka memang perlu penghargaan untuk yang satu ini. Kegigihan. Tidak juga menyerah. Tapi, sayangnya mereka tidak juga berhasil menangkapku. Haha.. Dasar! Ah! Sekarang sebaiknya aku membuat celah untuk menghindar. Percuma jika mencari. Orang-orang bodoh itu tak bisa dikecoh secepat itu juga sih. Bagaimanapun mereka juga puya intelegensi yang cukup, kan?

Perlahan aku mendekat ke sebuah kerumunan. Sepertinya ada sebuah pertunjukan pinggir jalan. Aku melirik sekilas. Atraksi jalanan tampaknya. Terlihat ada beberapa aak kecil sedang meari-nari, bergerak licah denga wajahya yang tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum samar yang aku yakin jika tidak menatapku langsung bisa dipastikan tak terlihat sedikitpun. Dan dengan gerakan sekilas aku melihat orang yang mengejarku. Ah, ternyata benar, hanya satu orang yang paling dekat mengejarku. Yang lain pasti masih agak jauh. Bersembunyi di beberapa tempat. Benar-benar 'teamwork' yang bagus atau justru karena yang cukup berdedikasi untuk mengejarku hanya beberapa orang saja? Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula apa peduliku?

Terlihat orang yang mengejarku juga mengalihkan fokusnya ke atraksi jalanan itu. Bagus! Secepat mungkin aku menyelinap ke belokan sekitar yang masih saja ramai orang. Cukup sulit untuk berjalan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Selain itu aku juga harus berhati-hati dengan kamera-kamera pengawas yang mungkin ada di sekitar jalan. Di sudut yang tak terduga. Dan aku harus mencari titik mati dari daya sorot kamera itu ditiap langkahku agar sosokku tak tertangkap sorot kamera itu. Cukup menyusahkan. Tapi, benar-benar menyenangkan bahwa aku harus waspada seratus persen. Tidak boleh ada kata lengah atau semuanya berakhir. Pertaruhan yang menegangkan. Dan aku amat sangat menyukainya. Membuatku tak hentinya tersenyum senang dalam hati. Aku terus berjalan menjauhi orang yang mengejarku itu. Kurasa aku tak lagi mendengar suara derap kaki yang mengejarku. Baguslah!

Menghela nafas. Sejenak aku menyandarkan punggungku di sebuah tiang besi yang cukup tinggi. Kuusapkan punggung tanganku ke keningku. Benar-benar membuatku berkeringat di tengah udara dingin musim gugur di malam hari. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, aku tanpa ragu melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari kerumunan. Tak lagi kupasang penjagaan siaga. Seraya berjalan santai aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Tanganku memijat tengkukku perlahan. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalaku. Tampaknya aku benar-benar kelelahan kali ini. Tenagaku hanya tersisa setengahnya. Membayangkan kasur empuk menyambut tampaknya tidak buruk. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku juga perlu makanan dan di rumah (tempat persembunyian juga bisa disebut rumah kupikir) tidak ada makanan apapun. Mungkin aku akan ke 'Supermarket' untuk mengisi kulkasku yang kosong dengan beberapa bahan makanan setengah jadi juga minuman botol, lalu membeli makan malam di tengah jalan. Ku rasa itu ide yang bagus.

Dan tanpa pertimbangan yang menyusahkan lagi aku pun pergi ke 'Supermarket' terdekat lalu membeli semangkuk 'Mie Ramen' di jalan yang ku lewati dan membawanya pulang. Sesuai rencana di pikiranku tadi. Berjalan pelan dengan dua kantong kresek di tangan kiriku. Tangan kananku kembali kugunakan untuk memijat tengkukku. Mengingat badanku yang rasanya sakit semua, berendam air hangat juga terdengar cukup bagus setelah berlari-lari seperti tadi. Relaksasi.

Berhenti sejenak, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan sedikit menyibakkan kain di lenganku. Tampak jam tangan simple berwarna perak melekat di pergelangan tanganku. Tentu untuk melihat jam berapa ini. Karena aku tak bisa memperkirakan dengan pasti tentang jam saat malam.

'03.54 A.M.' Itu angka yang tertulis di jam tangan digitalku. Ternyata aku memang berlarian cukup lama. Sejak pukul 11.14 P.M. (terakhir kali aku melihat jam sebelumnya) dan hei, hitung saja sendiri berapa jam tepatnya aku main kejar-kejaran dengan orang-orang bodoh itu. Kupercepat langkahku. Ingin cepat sampai dan mengistirahatkan diriku sejenak.

"Bloody Dark!" Sebuah suara berat nan dingin terdengar pelan menginterupsi perjalananku. Aku terdiam atau tepatnya terpaku. Tanpa suara kuturunkan tanganku dari tengkukku membiarkannya terkulai di kanan-kirinya. Sekilas aku melirik ke sekitar. Kanan-kiri. Sepi. Tentu saja. Ini berada di areal gang dan di saat pagi buta sudah pasti jarang ada orang. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar jika ada yang mengikutiku?! Arghh.. Sial! Tapi mengumpatpun tidak ada gunanya. Sejenak aku memejamkan mataku. Menghela nafas pelan. Lalu, perlahan aku membalikkan badanku sambil tanganku tetap menggenggam erat tas kresek berisi makanan itu.

"B-blood-dy da-rk?" Aku menggumam terbata-bata dengan memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. Mengulang apa yang baru saja kudengar. Tapi, tampaknya orang di depanku ini tak mudah dibohongi. Menyebalkan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tetap datar tak berekspresi atau mungkin memang pada dasarnya orang itu memang berwajah datar? Ia terdiam. Aku memutar bola mataku samar. Kenapa ada orang yang sok manggil lalu dengan gak bertanggung jawabnya nyuekin yang dipanggil. Bahkan, setelah ada respon dari yang dipanggil! Benar-benar orang dingin yang menyebalkan. Baiklah aku tahu aku juga tak kalah dingin. Tapi setidaknya, aku masih mau menjawab sepatah atau dua patah kata. Ah sudahlah.. Lebih baik kulanjutkan saja jalanku. Apa peduliku dengan orang ini? Siapa peduli tentang nama 'Bloody Dark' itu? Kubalikkan badanku. Mencoba mengabaikan seorang cowok dingin yang hanya diam setelah mengucapkan dua patah kata begitu saja. Berjalan santai menuju 'rumah'-ku. Berpikir tak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Mungkin ia hanya asal bicara. Aku menguap pelan. Kurasa aku akan benar-benar langsung tertidur begitu sampai nanti. Kutatap langit yang sudah beranjak fajar. Tersenyum sambil bergumam pelan.

"Nagai ichinichi ga owari. (Satu hari yang panjang telah berakhir)."

**Keep Smiling..**

**A/N : **Hollaa~ Flee Author baru di sini yang entah gimana, tau-tau nyasar ke sini. Dan setelah lama muter-muter di Ffn jadi silent reader + kadang-kadang reviewer, akhirnya Orang gak penting ini mau publish fic. Entah kayak gimana ceritanya. Moga layak dibaca dan ada yang suka. Dan kalo boleh mohon review dan dukungannya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun ditunggu juga ya~

Oh iya, kalo ada yang review dilanjut (soalnya ini niatnya multichip sih). Tergantung reader, deh. Hehe (:

Sign,

YumeYuumei CrystalFlee

**12/31/2013 20:33 PM**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**..Falling Maple..**

**®YumeYu****umei**** CrystalFlee**

**~The Beginning**** Leaf**

**Drama, Little bit Crime, Little bit Family, ****Little bit Hurt, ****etc..**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**T**

**Warn : Slash/ Shounen Ai (In Next or Future Chapter), OOC**** akut****, AU, Gak jelas, Agak ribet, Author baru, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, etc**

**Summary: Kau tahu aku hanyalah seperti daun Maple saat Musim Gugur? Aku selalu berubah dan berubah**** warna**** lagi. ****Tapi, w****alau warnaku tak lagi sama, walau aku tak seperti yang dulu. Aku masih tetap sama dengan diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang belum berubah warna.**

**So, Let the Story Fall~**

**Keep Smiling..**

Suasana kota Konoha ini cukup ramai. Kota yang penuh dengan bangunan-bangunan gedung yang menjulang di hampir tiap sisi jalan. Kota industri yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang begitu banyak. Kota yang selalu sibuk. Penuh dengan kendaraan dan puluhan bahkan ratusan orang berlalu lalang di jalan-jalan besar. Matahari yang tampak tersembunyi di balik awan yang mendung kelabu. Tak ayal membuat para manusia yang berlalu lalang di sana, khususnya para pejalan kaki mempercepat langkahnya. Buru-buru menuju tempat tujuannya. Tak ingin terkena imbas cuaca buruk di siang hari. Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda dengan pakaiannya yang tampak kasual di salah satu sudut jalan besar pinggir jalan.

Melangkah dan melangkah. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah itu tampak berjalan dengan tenang di antara lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Tangannya tersembunyi di kedua sisi saku celananya. Matanya tak hentinya menatap sekitar dengan tatapan kosong. Menyiratkan jiwanya yang sudah terkoyak dalam hingga tak bersisa. Tak ada satupun yang menarik dari setiap hal yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Semuanya memuakkan baginya.

Pemuda kuning itu menghela nafas. Kedua bola matanya ia putar sebagai tanda bosan. Kembali, ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan yang akan dilewatinya. Jalanan beraspal yang penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Berbincang, Menelfon, Mengotak-atik gadget bahkan melamun. Ah, entahlah. Terlalu rumit jika dijabarkan satu per satu.

"Dad, aku bosan." Pemuda itu bergumam pelan. Melamun seraya matanya menerawang jauh. Tampak tak peduli. Toh, memang tak seorangpun peduli. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tak ada waktu memperdulikan orang sepertinya. Memang ia siapa? Artis? Pejabat? Orang penting? Orang terkenal? Sayangnya, jawabannya bukan salah satunya. Ia hanya seorang pemuda berumur tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun─setidaknya belum genap─dengan rambut kuningnya yang begitu mencolok. Selain itu? Bukan. Ia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Dad." Pemuda itu kembali bergumam. Memanggil 'Dad' yang entah siapa. Yang jelas orang itu tak ada lagi di sekitarnya karena tak ada sedikitpun sahutan atau respon. Lagipula ia juga berjalan sendirian. Jadi siapalah 'Dad' itu? Entahlah. Biarlah pemuda kuning itu yang tahu pasti. Pandangannya kini beralih ke atas. Menatap langit yang tampak kelabu. Gelap. Walau, hari masih siang. Tapi, langit itu mendung. Langit itu sedang gelisah. Hingga tak lagi menunjukkan warna favorit pemuda kuning itu. Biru. Sama dengan warna iris matanya. Saat memandang langit, seakan ia menatap dirinya sendiri. Langit itu berubah-ubah. Saat bahagia, langit itu akan berwarna biru yang menenangkan penuh cahaya. Saat gelisah, saat terluka, langit itu kan menjadi kelabu seakan kehilangan cahayanya. Saat malam langit itu gelap. Segelap hati yang kosong tanpa setitik pun cahaya. Ia percaya. Langit itu sama sepertinya. Seperti jiwa dan hatinya. Pemuda itu terus saja melamun hingga-

"Deg" Sebuah feeling menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba. Membuatnya terpaku. Terdiam. Tak bergerak. Badannya kaku. Ia tahu firasat ini. Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman dan mencekam. Tampak ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu, ia membalikkan badannya begitu matanya terbuka. Dan terlihat beberapa orang berkerumun di pinggir jalan. Pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan itu. Langkahnya ragu-ragu walau terbaur dengan langkah pastinya. Ia tahu persis kerumunan apa itu. Dilihat dari tempatnya di pinggir jalan. Situasinya yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk juga terburu-buru. Bising dengan suara-suara kendaraan di jalan. Hal itu sudah pasti.

"Ya ampun! Kecelakaan mobil!" Suara seruan dari orang-orang yang ada di kerumunan itu menjawab pemikiran pemuda kuning itu.

Kecelakaan mobil. Tabrakan antar mobil yang entah untung atau sialnya, kedua mobil itu berada di sisi jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai orang. Jadi, tak ada korban─jika orang yang ada di mobil itu tak dihitung. Mobil sport merah menyala dan mobil biasa berwarna hitam terlihat rusak parah. Keduanya sama-sama remuk. Bahkan penyok-penyok di beberapa bagian.

Di sisi yang tak jauh dari tempat naas itu, seorang pemuda berambut merah─yang sepertinya pemilik mobil sport merah itu menyandar di tembok dengan badannya yang luka-luka. Walau bukan luka serius macam gegar otak, tapi jika dibiarkan ia bisa saja mati kehabisan darah. Melihat banyak bercak-bercak yang sewarna dengan rambutnya berceceran di baju, wajah, tangan, juga sekitarnya. Sedangkan, korban dari mobil hitam tadi terbaring di sisi lain dari mobil itu dengan orang-orang berwajah bingung 'plus' panik yang mengelilinginya. Korban yang merupakan laki-laki paruh baya itu tampak tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya lelaki itu mengalami luka yang parah. Darah yang berwarna merah itu begitu banyak tercecer di sekitar.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara sirine ambulans dan polisi yang melaju cukup cepat ke arah kerumunan itu.

Pemuda kuning yang sejak tadi hanya melihat TKP kecelakaan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Menoleh ke arah dua mobil polisi yang sudah sampai dan berhenti tak jauh dari TKP. Dan beberapa polisi, tepatnya 3 orang polisi muda dengan seragam lengkap muncul dari salah satu mobil polisi yang masih ber-'ngiung-ngiung' sejak tadi. Lalu, salah satu polisi yang memiliki rambut oranye acak-acakan buru-buru mendekat dan memasang garis-garis kuning─tanda polisi di sekitar TKP mencegah orang-orang yang tak terlibat masuk ke lingkup itu dengan wajah tegasnya dan langsung dituruti oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tak mau mencari masalah dengan polisi berwajah garang itu. Dibantu oleh polisi-polisi lain yang sepertinya merupakan bawahannya yang tadi turun dari mobil satunya. Walau menurut pemuda kuning itu sudah terlambat. Tapi, terserahlah. Mungkin itu prosedur yang harus dilakukan.

Dua orang polisi lain pun mulai mendekat ke arah salah satu korban berwarna merah itu. Setelah memberi konfirmasi pada petugas ambulans untuk segera membawa korban dari mobil hitam ke rumah sakit untuk penanganan.

**"**Ctakk.." Suara jitakan pelan terdengar bersamaan dengan rintihan kesakitan dari orang yang dijitak alias si pemuda merah oleh polisi yang juga memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah walau lebih terang. Tunggu? Apa mereka saudara atau punya hubungan darah begitu?

"Sasori! Kau benar-benar!" Polisi berambut merah itu berucap dengan nada rendah yang sangat menyeramkan ke arah korban merah atau yang dipanggil Sasori itu. "Kau mengemudi ugal-ugalan, menabrak orang hingga luka parah dan yang paling penting-" Si polisi itu menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat Sasori memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

"Apa?" Sasori mencoba bertanya walau suaranya sudah seperti orang kehabisan nafas.

"Kau tabrakan dengan mobilku, bodoh!" Suara si polisi merah itu meninggi sambil menunjuk mobil sport merah yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak murka. Sedangkan, si tersangka alias Sasori malah menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu dengan senyum aneh yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hehe... Maaf Gaara-chan ku sayang. Aku tahu itu mobil kesayanganmu. Tapi, kan aku hanya meminj¡ª" Perkataan Sasori terpotong oleh polisi merah bernama Gaara yang buru-buru berkata.

"Meminjam katamu, heh? Membuat mobilku hancur lebur itu termasuk meminjam? Begitu?" Gaara berucap sarkastis dengan mata yang memicing tajam ke arah Sasori yang masih terduduk menyandar di tembok.

"Iya aku tahu. Maafkanlah kakakmu yang ganteng dan baik ini Gaara-chan." Sasori tampak memohon dengan wajah memelas atau dibuat-buat agar terlihat melas ke arah Gaara yang masih berdiri, menjulang di depannya.

"Hah~ Terserahlah. Dan hentikan menambahi namaku dengan embel-embel 'chan'!" Gaara menghela nafas. Pasrah. Walau matanya masih menatap Sasori dengan garang.

"Selesai?" Sebuah pertanyaan bernada dingin tersengar dari samping Gaara. Seorang polisi dengan wajah tak berekspresi menatap Gaara dan Sasori dengan pandangan bosan. Tidak. Amat sangat bosan. Ya memang sih. Mendengarkan percakapan tak penting dari dua orang berambut merah itu bukan hal yang cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi kau sudah sering melihatnya. Jadi, sejak tadi si polisi yang berwajah datar itu hanya berdiam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menunggu.

"Oh, ternyata kau juga datang, Sasuke?" Sasori menatap polisi yang memiliki rambut model aneh berwarna hitam itu dengan pandangan tak berdosa. Oh ayolah. Polisi bernama Sasuke itu sudah berdiri di sana sejak tadi. Dan korban dengan rambut merah ini tidak juga menyadarinya? Benar-benar cari mati orang satu ini.

"Sasori bodoh!" Gaara yang melihat gelagat Sasuke yang akan mengamuk. Marah-marah. Dan Gaara tahu persis seperti apa Sasuke saat marah. "Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi ke rumah sakit sana." Gaara berucap seakan mengusir, tap**i **gerkannya justru mendekati Sasori lalu membantunya berjalan. Dasar Tsundere modus! Sasori hanya nyengir melihat tingkah adik sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Jangan memperhatikanku, Sasori bodoh!" Seru Gaara tak suka saat Sasori menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Dan Sasori tak menggubrisnya hanya diam sambil menumpukan badannya ke Gaara sebagai bantuan berjalan.

"Apa sekarang mottomu sudah berubah menjadi 'Seni adalah Ledakan' atau 'Seni adalah Sesuatu yang mudah rapuh dan hancur', Sasori-danna?" Gaara kembali berucap sarkastis. Masih sibuk memprovokasi Sasori.

"Hei! Itu bukan aku! Itu si kuning gila, kau tahu!" Sasori kembali terprovokasi dan membalas perkataan Gaara. "Seni itu harusnya abadi dan tak bisa terlupakan, un! Bukan ledakan atau apapun itu!" Sasori berkoar-koar tak terima. Sedang Gaara hanya mengendikoan kedua bahunya. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan ocehan Sasori.

"Sabaku! Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi!" Suara bariton dingin Sasuke kembali menggelegar di pendengaran Sabaku bersaudara itu yang lalu buru-buru mempercepat langkah kakinya. Menuju mobil ambulans lain.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sabaku bersaudara alias Gaara dan Sasori itu. Lalu, ia menatap sekitar. Menyapukan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Melihat keadaan yang mulai sepi, karena satu demi satu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Melakukan hal yang sempat tertunda karena keingintahuan atas kecelakaan ini. Dan sedetik. Pandangannya terpaku ke sosok seorang pemuda di tengah kerumunan. Pemuda yang begitu mencolok di tengah kerumunan. Dengan rambut kuning berantakan miliknya, pakaiannya yang santai tapi cocok untuknya, khususnya warna iris matanya yang sebiru langit tak berawan itu**.**

Biru langit dan hitam malam saling bertabrakan. Saling terhanyut dalam dua pesona langit yang sangat kontras itu. Tak henti menatap satu sama lain. Tak terlepas. Seakan terpaku pada satu sama lain. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana. Mereka masih tetap saling tatap. Menyelami langit yang terangkum di depan mata mereka. Mencari entah apa yang tersembunyi di sana. Membiarkan rasa aneh menyelimuti perasaan mereka. Saling menatap. Seakan terikat oleh satu sama lain terikat oleh sebuah benang tak kasat mata. Terikat oleh sebuah takdir yang dilukiskan langit. Benang-benang yang mulai terhubung membentuk sebuah simpul yang tak terputuskan oleh apapun. Walau mereka tak menyadari. Bukan. Tepatnya belum menyadarinya.

Polisi dengan gaya rambut aneh itu tetap diam terpaku. Tak bergerak seincipun. Menatap pemuda berambut kuning yang keadaannya tak berbeda jauh darinya. Sama-sama terpaku dalam diam.

"Sasuke?" Tepukan ringan di pundak kirinya yang bersamaan dengan seruan pelan membuat fokusnya terputus. Ia menoleh ke kiri melihat Gaara yang sudah kembali dari mengantar Sasori. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya sambil matanya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang sepertinya dipandangi Sasuke sejak tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi. Membiarkan Gaara penasaran dan mencarinya sendiri.

"Jadi, begini pekerjaan kalian saat di lapangan, eh? Uchiha? Sabaku?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kesibukan mereka berdua yang sedang 'sibuk' menatap sekeliling. Serentak dua orang beda warna─hitam dan merah─itu menoleh bersamaan dan terlihat seorang polisi yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka dengan rambut oranye acak-acakan menatap mereka dengan aura yang tampak begitu suram.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, heh? Kau itu polisi, bodoh! Lakukan sesuatu yang berguna! Jangan hanya diam dan mengobrol tak penting!" Polisi oranye itu tampak marah melihat anak buahnya ini. Oh, mungkin ini salahnya. Menggabungkan Gaara dengan Sasuke. Walau mereka setipe─sama-sama dingin dan sedikit acuh mungkin─tapi, jika disatukan? Tak cocok sama sekali!

"Maaf, Kyuubi-san." Sasuke meminta maaf dengan gesture yang sama sekali tak menampakkan ia menyesal. Seakan permintaan maaf itu hanya formalitas dan nyatanya memang begitu. Bagaimana tidak? Polisi bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang masih menyilang di depan dadanya. Dan jangan lupakan gaya angkuhnya yang khas itu. Jadi, mana bisa itu disebut minta maaf?

"Ya. Maafkan kami, Namikaze Kyuubi-san." Gaara membungkukkan badannya ke arah Kyuubi. Ini baru minta maaf yang benar.

Tanpa disadari. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Sasuke tidak memperhatikan ke seniornya itu. Setelah tahu yang 'menyapa' mereka adalah Kyuubi. Sasuke langsung kembali menatap ke tempat yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Pemuda kuning dengan iris mata yang tampak seperti langit biru. Mata dengan iris segelap malam itu bergulir mencari sosok itu. Sayangnya, ia tak lagi bisa menemukannya. Sosok itu menghilang begitu cepat. Sama cepatnya dengan kemunculannya tadi bagi Sasuke. Menghela nafas. Sosok itu benar-benar sudah hilang. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke masih penasaran. Tapi, jika dia sudah menghilang? Bagaimana lagi?

"Hei, Sasuke!" Suara Gaara kembali menginterupsi. Berseru dengan cukup lantang dari dalam mobil dinas polisi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berbalik. Berjalan pelan ke arah mobil itu. Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar masuk, dengan tangan yang memegang gagang pembuka mobil ia memandang langit sejenak.

"Siapa kau, Aoi?" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Lalu, membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Tak lama. Mobil polisi dengan sirine yang ber'ngiung-ngiung' itu melesat. Meninggalkan TKP. Menembus jalanan ramai penuh kendaraan. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning yang bersandar di sebuah tiang listrik yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Tapi, ia masih tetap bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di tempatnya tadi. Sejak tadi ia terus saja menatap polisi yang memiliki model rambut aneh dan mata yang sehitam malam itu. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik polisi bernama Sasuke itu. Bahkan saat Sasuke terdiam sejenak di samping mobil dan menatap langit ia juga masih memperhatikan. Ia tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu polisi aneh itu mencarinya. Memang apalagi? Bukankah itu memang benar?

"Kau tahu Sasuke-san? Namaku bukan Aoi. Namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Pemuda kuning itu berucap pelan atau mungkin bergumam. Terus menatap jalan hingga mobil itu menghilang sama sekali. Lalu, berbalik dan melangkah. Menatap langit sejenak.

"Hah~ Sepertinya aku akan kehujanan." Pemuda kuning alias Naruto itu menghela nafas. Terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Bersamaan dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun satu demi satu membasahi kota yang penuh misteri ini.

**Keep Smiling..**

**A/N: Holla~ Flee dateng lagi. Ini Chap selanjutnya. Sebelumnya aku mau curcol-curcol dikit ya.. Mungkin Chap sebelumnya emang aneh ya? Hehe.. Maklumlah Flee emang rada GaJe kok orangnya. Tapi, mulai sini Flee bakal belajar nulis cerita yang enak dibaca. *Smailing**

**Mohon dukungannya~ *ojigi**

**Kalo diliat-liat di chap ini sih. Interaksi Naru ama Sasu dikit banget, ya? Cuma nyempil aja. Yang banyak malah Gaara sama Sasori yang sama-sama kena OOC akut. Abis enggak tahu kenapa tau-tau di otak inspirasinya begitu sih... *nyengir Hehe..**

**Disini Kyuubi sama Naruto alias Namikaze sama Uzumaki itu bukan saudara. Jadi, jelas enggak ada hubungan darah.**

**Juga masalah pairing. Mau jadi SasuNaru atau NaruSasu Flee ga begitu yakin, sih. Soalnya, kalo buat Flee pokoknya 'They could be one' aja cukup. Jadi mungkin Flee masih butuh masukan sih. Kira-kira enaknya S.N atau N.S, ya? *nasibauthorababil**

**Ini Daftar ****Ages****-nya:**

**Naruto Uzumaki- road to 20 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha- 21 tahun **

**Gaara Sabaku- 21 tahun**

**Sasori Sabaku- 23 tahun**

**Kyuubi Namikaze- 24 tahun**

**Chara-chara lain nunggu munculnya aja deh biar Flee enggak nge-PHP-in readers... Hehe**

**Ya udah. Maap kepanjangan.. Hehe**

**Sign,**

**YumeYuumei CrystalFlee**

**12/01/2014 20:27 PM**


	3. Chapter 2 - Second

**..Falling Maple..**

**®YumeYuumei CrystalFlee**

**~The Second Leaf**

**Drama, Little bit Crime, Sci-fi, Little bit Family, Little bit Hurt, etc..**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**T**

**Warn : Slash/ Shounen Ai (In Next or Future Chapter), OOC akut, AU, Gak jelas, Agak ribet, Author baru, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, etc.**

**Summary: Kau tahu aku hanyalah seperti daun Maple saat Musim Gugur? Aku selalu berubah dan berubah warna lagi. Tapi, walau warnaku tak lagi sama, walau aku tak seperti yang dulu. Aku masih tetap sama dengan diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang belum berubah warna.**

**So, Let the Story Fall**

**-\\(^o^)/-**

Sore yang indah. Langit berwarna jingga kemerahan. Menandakan bahwa matahari sudah mulai berpindah. Ya berpindah ke belahan dunia lain. Memberikan kesempatan bagi orang-orang di sana untuk menikmati sinar matahari yang cerah itu. Selalu begitu. Matahari tak pernah diam di satu tempat terus-menerus. Ia selalu berpindah. Membagi kehangatannya dengan semua orang. Walaupun dia pergi—berpindah tempat dan membuat langit menjadi gelap. Itu bukan sebuah masalahkan? Bukan begitu? Masih ada bulan yang bersinar saat malam yang gelap datang. Walau tak secerah matahari, ia masih tetap menggantung di atas langit sana. Menerangi malam yang dingin. Merengkuh jiwa-jiwa dalam kelembutan sinarnya. Ia memang pengganti matahari yang pergi. Tapi, ia berbeda dengan matahari dan bukan berarti ia tak berguna seperti matahari. Justru, karena saat ada bulanlah kita bisa menikmati yang namanya malam. Kita bisa mengenal istirahat. Bukankah begitu? Mungkin.

Tapi, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran seorang pemuda kuning yang sedang berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tinggi. Menatap hamparan luas gedung-gedung tinggi yang mulai berkerlip-kerlip di tengah sinar jingga di sekitarnya. Berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas gedung itu. Kedua tangannya yang bersilangan tertekuk di pagar pembatas itu. Seakan memeluknya dengan erat. Menghapus rasa sepi, karena ia memang sendiri di tempat itu. Terdiam. Tanpa suara. Menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Menenangkan.

Lalu, sejenak ia menegakkan badannya. Melepas pelukannya pada pagar besi itu. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah itu menampakkan kebosanan. Baginya hari ini terlalu panjang. Yang ia tunggu adalah malam. Bukan siang ataupun sore. Pemuda yang bisa dibilang penggemar jaket itu tampak menerawang. Mengingat sejenak. Kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Mencari tahu kenapa malam terasa datang terlalu lama.

Dimulai saat pagi. Ia ingat, ia bangun agak siang karena kelelahan saat malam sebelumnya. Selain itu, ia baru tidur saat malam mulai pudar. Jadi, maklumlah ia bangun kesiangan. Setelah bangun dan menyelesaikan kegiatan rutin paginya—seperti mandi, sarapan dan sebangsanya— ia pun pergi keluar. Toh, tak ada yang perlu atau pun bisa dilakukan di rumahnya. Berjalan tenang tak tentu arah di sekitar jalan-jalan besar. Mengamati berbagai macam orang yang tampak sibuk berlalu-lalang. Bahkan, sempat melihat sebuah kecelakaan. Tunggu! Kecelakaan. Polisi. Hitam malam. Terbayang sesosok wajah polisi dengan mata yang begitu hitam kelam dan berambut aneh. Wajah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya. Masa yang membuatnya bisa tetap bertahan hingga sekarang. Seseorang yang berharga. Juga seseorang yang telah membuatnya berubah. Membuatnya mulai menyadari betapa menyakitkan dunia ini.

Tersenyum. Pemuda kuning alias Naruto itu menegakkan badannya. Matanya tak lepas menatap langit yang kini menjadi berpendar kemerahan. Tak disangka. Ternyata melamun benar-benar efektif untuk mempercepat waktu.

"You're coming my night! And i'll show you a precious thing!" Naruto bermonolog sendiri walau tampak sedang berbicara pada langit yang ditatapnya.

Berbalik. Pemuda berjaket itu berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan atap itu tanpa jejak. Dan menghilang di balik pintu besi.

-\\(^o^)/-

Malam yang dingin. Langit gelap tampak tanpa bintang. Suasana yang sangat pas untuk bergelung dibalik selimut tebal. Tidur. Tapi, tidak di sebuah rumah bak istana yang begitu besar menjulang tinggi. Tepatnya di sebuah ruangan. Di lantai teratas. Kamar Tidur. Tidak! Bukan orang yang sedang tidur di atas kasur besar yang sangat empuk. Tapi, tampak seorang pria tua berumur lebih dari setengah abad berbadan tambun sedang terduduk atau mungkin tersimpuh lebih tepatnya. Ia tampak berantakan dengan piyamanya yang sobek-sobek dan keringat yang bercucuran. Mundur. Perlahan ia mencoba menyeret badannya untuk mundur. Kakinya lemas. Dari rautnya terlihat jika ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tatapannya tertuju lurus ke arah depan. Yang di sana berdiri seseorang dengan seringai di wajahnya yang hanya terlihat setengah karena hoodie jaket hitam ynang ia gunakan menutupinya. Di tangan orang misterius itu menggenggam sebuah pisau kecil, belati mungkin. Dengan gagang kecil dan ujung pisau yang berkilau tertimpa lampu di ruang yang remang-remang. Karena beberapa lampu sudah mati atau dimatikan? Ah, entahlah. Orang misterius itu kembali berjalan mendekat. Derap kakinya pelan dan sangat mengintimidasi membuat si pria tua tambun itu semakin bergetar ketakutan. "A-apa yang kau inginkan, heh?" Sang pria tua tambun itu mencoba mengancam. Tapi, sayangnya tak sedikitpun berhasil. Justru seringai di wajah sang misterius itu semakin lebar. Senang. "Apa yang kuinginkan?" Suara dingin menyeramkan dari sang misterius itu membeo mengintimidasi. "Apa kau tahu aku siapa? Aku adalah pencuri dan aku akan mencuri hal terpenting yang kau miliki—" Lanjut suara dingin itu menggantungkan ucapannya.

"A-apa itu? Uang? Perusahaan? Saham? Harta?" Sang pria tua tambun tampak tak sabar seraya menyebutkan apa-apa yang ia miliki. Dan dibalas dengan dengusan ringan dari sang misterius. "Oh~ Aku tidak mau itu semua. Aku ingin hal penting dalam dirimu. Nyawa. Aku ingin mengambil nyawamu." Suara itu kembali berucap dingin, lebih mengintimidasi. Dan kini pria tua tambun itu benar-benar bergetar ketakutan. Matanya terbelalak lebar. "K-kau?"

Tersenyum. Sang misterius itu semakin mendekat dan.. "Crasshh.." Sebuah suara sayatan terdengar cukup nyaring di kamar yang lengang itu. Darah menetes dari sebuah luka sayatan yang memanjang di tangan sang pria tua tambun itu. Wajahnya tampak mengernyit kesakitan. Belum sempat pria tambun itu berucap apapun.

"Sreett.. Dorr!" Suara tembakan dengan peredam terdengar sedetik setelah suara tarikan pistol dari tempat persembunyiannya. Di balik jaket tepatnya. Pria tua tambun itu kini benar-benar terbelalak kaget sekaligus ngeri. Mulutnya hanya sempat menjerit lirih, ia kehabisan waktu. Tembakan yang tepat mengenai jantungnya itu bukan dari sebuah peluru biasa. Tapi, sebuah peluru dengan racun pelumpuh sekaligus perusak saraf yang bekerja hanya dalam hitungan detik. Racun yang tampaknya buatan sendiri itu benar-benar bekerja sangat cepat. Dan kini pria tua tambun itu sudah tak lagi bergerak. Ia terkulai begitu saja dengan luka sayatan yang darahnya mulai mengering dan lubang bekas tembakan di dadanya yang hampir bisa dibilang tak mengeluarkan darah karena begitu sedikitnya darah yang keluar. Tampaknya racun itu juga membekukan darah. Dan yang paling aneh. Perlahan tapi pasti darah-darah yang mengering itu tampak berubah warna menjadi coklat lalu hitam pekat. Tepatnya seperti tinta yang mengering. Benar-benar aneh.

"And Fly~ Fly~ Away~" Sang misterius itu berucap dengan nada yang rendah yang menyeramkan. Menatap Si pria tua tambun yang hanya tinggal raganya itu. Perlahan ia menurunkan 'hoodie' jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Menampakkan wajahnya yang dihiasi surai-surai tipis berwarna pirang. Ya! Dia adalah Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Matanya menatap korbannya lebih intens. Memastikan sang korban itu sudah tak memiliki nafas lagi. Matanya juga memperhatikan darah-darah yang menghitam bersamaan dengan senyum dingin yang mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu Tuan Akimichi. Bloody Dark was here." Naruto berucap pelan. Seakan berbincang dengan orang yang ada di depannya. Seakan yang tergeletak itu bukanlah sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa. Ia menyeringai senang melihat orang atau mungkin mayat di depannya itu tak beraksi.

"One more goal finished!" Naruto kembali berucap dengan wajah yang tampak tersenyum hangat. Ingat! Hanya kelihatannya. Karena itu hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu yang biasa bertengger di wajahnya. Ya. Hanya sebuah senyum tanpa makna.

**-\\(^o^)/-**

"Sasuke." Suara sapaan pelan terdengar di telinga seorang polisi berambut hitam kelam. Yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh dan menemukan sesosok polisi lain berambut merah di menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Sebuah pertanyaan singkat terlontar dari Sasuke yang sibuk diam di sebuah ruangan luas yang merupakan kamar tidur pribadi milik Tuan Akimichi. Kamar yang sekarang ini dikelilingi garis-garis kuning polisi dan beberapa bercak-bercak darah yang mengering.

"Korban bernama Chouji Akimichi. Usia 47 tahun. Pemilik Rumah Makan Akimichi yang merupakan sebuah rumah makan sukses dengan banyak cabang. Waktu kematian diperkirakan pukul 12.21 malam. Beliau ditemukan oleh pembantunya yang biasa membangunkannya pukul 06.02 pagi dengan keadaan seperti yang tertera di foto. Terlentang di dekat almari dengan sisa-sisa darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Darah yang mengering dan berwarna hitam." Gaara membaca penjelasan panjang yang tertera di berkas yang ia pegang dengan nada yang datar. Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan menanggapi dengan anggukan datar.

"Otopsi?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pendek. Tanpa bertanya Gaara langsung membaca berkas-berkas lain yang ada di tangannya.

"Seperti dugaan. Ia di tusuk pisau terlebih dulu, lalu tembakan penutup bersamaan dengan racun yang membuat darahnya menjadi kering dan menghitam." Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Dua orang polisi yang jarang berekspresi saling tatap. Seakan membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Lalu, mengangguk dan berucap bersamaan.

"Bloody Dark." Ada sedikit nada geram di suara dua polisi berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Jadi, ini ulah si Bloody Dark lagi Tuan Uchiha dan Tuan Sabaku?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan. Dua polisi itu sontak mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dan terlihatlah seorang polisi berpakaian polisi lengkap yang umurnya lebih tua dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Berambut perak.

"Ya." Terdengar suara datar Gaara menjawab pertanyaan polisi berambut perak. Sedang, Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan singkat Gaara.

"Setahun belakangan ini Bloody Dark semakin gencar berulah." Polisi senior itu menghela nafas. Lalu, menatap dua polisi yang walau lebih junior darinya. Kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

"Baiklah! Karena kalian dari divisi penyelidikan. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang dan silakan mulai menganalisis sambil mencari bukti." Sang polisi senior berucap yang lebih mirip dengan perintah ke dua juniornya itu. Yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Kami pergi, Hatake-san." Gaara berpamitan mewakili dirinya dan polisi bernama Sasuke yang sudah berjalan ke luar ruangan. Pergi dengan langkah pelan meninggalkan TKP yang lengang.

Yang dipanggil Hatake-san hanya mengangguk sambil menatap jendela besar di ruangan itu. Terdiam sendiri. Pandangan matanya menyayu. Menerawang sesuatu yang jauh di sana. Entah apa.

Di sebuah atap bangunan yang sepi. Seorang pemuda sedang berbaring di balik bayangan gedung. Kaos pendek oranye-nya tampak kusut dan acak-acakan. Matanya menatap langit biru dengan gumpal-gumpal putih yang bertebaran. Ekspresinya menerawang jauh. Mencari entah apa. Menyiratkan rasa lelah. Seakan tak mampu lagi bertahan.

"Dad." Pemuda pirang itu berucap lirih sambil menekuk tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mata. Tak memperdulikan pistol dan jaketnya yang tergeletak tak beraturan di sekitarnya.

**~~\\(^o^)/~~**

"Dad?" Suara melengking anak kecil terdengar di tengah angin yang berhembus pelan di sore hari. Sosok dewasa yang ada di sampingnya menoleh menanggapi.

"Kenapa waktu itu Dad mau 'membawa pulang seonggok sampah di jalan'?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir anak kecil berambut pirang itu. Bertanya pada sosok orang dewasa yang menatapnya dalam diam. Hening sejenak. Sosok yang ditanya itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan sambil menyamankan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi taman.

"Jika kau tanya 'Kenapa', aku tak bisa menjawab secara gamblang. Sulit menjabarkannya. Hanya saja saat melihatmu saat itu. Aku merasa menemukan sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang dulu pernah kumiliki." Sosok dewasa itu berucap seraya kedua matanya terpejam.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Sosok kecil berambut pirang itu menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Tentu." Jawaban singkat. "Seakan aku merasa menemukan sebuah hal yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan 'keluarga'. Sesuatu yang berharga tentu saja." Sosok dewasa itu tersenyum simpul menatap si kecil pirang sambil tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus rambut acak-acakan si pirang kecil.

"Aisshh... Aku senang Dad menganggapku begitu. Tapi, bisakah Dad hentikan kebiasaan mengacak-acak rambutku? Itu menyebalkan." Si pirang itu cemberut. Menatap sosok di sampingnya tajam yang justru terlihat lucu terpasang di wajah imutnya.

Sosok itu tertawa pelan, menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak. Lalu, berdiri sambil tangannya menggandeng tangan kecil si rambut pirang yang hanya menurut, mengikuti sosok itu.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto-kun."

**~~\\(^o^)/~~**

"Bloody Dark." Sesosok orang berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di balik kemudi mobil bergumam pelan.

Sebuah kemudi yang lebih mirip layar dengan beberapa simbol sebagai pengendalinya. Ya. Layar pengendali utama. Layar pengendali juga ada di beberapa bagian lain, seperti di pintu sebagai alat pembuka, pengatur suhu, player dan beberapa lagi di bagian lain.

"Code name yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana ada orang yang tak sedikitpun memiliki jejak." Partner berambut merah yang ada di sampingnya berdecak kesal.

"Hn. Dan aku benci itu." Suara datar Sasuke terdengar menanggapi. Terlalu sibuk dengan layar di depannya.

"Hah... Mungkin saja para polisi-polisi itu kurang teliti dalam menyelidiki TKP." Gaara tampak berucap asal. Sebal.

"Secara logika mungkin. Tapi, nyatanya kasus ini sudah ada sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi, mana mungkin?" Sasuke menjawab, menyanggah Gaara sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ya kau benar. Tapi, itu kan setahun terakhir saja." Gaara tampak menghela nafas pasrah. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran mobil.

"Setahun terakhir?" Sasuke membeo. Dahinya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Oh, jangan katakan kau tidak tahu sejarah tentang BD, Sasuke. Itu tidak lucu." Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak berbakat dalam hal bercanda dan kau tahu itu." Sasuke menjawab sarkastis. Gaara menghela nafas.

"Dulu walau dianggap pembunuh bayaran, BD tidak se-legendaris sekarang. Ia hanya membunuh di saat tertentu dan memiliki pola pembunuhan." Gaara menjelaskan sambil tangan kanannya memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sasuke hanya mengernyit dalam diam, menunggu ucapan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Ya. Pola. Pola lingkaran." Seakan tahu pikiran Sasuke, Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Orang-orang yang dibunuh selalu memiliki hubungan satu-sama lain. Selain itu, juga dikabarkan jika BD itu memiliki tangan kanan yang—" Belum selesai Gaara bicara, tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong seenaknya saja.

"Tangan kanan? Seperti apa?" Sasuke mengernyit heran. Gaara yang perkataannya dipotong tampak acuh. Yah, bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Anak perempuan dengan perkiraan umur tiga belas sampai empat belas tahun, tapi itu data dua tahun lalu." Gaara kembali menjelaskan. Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Anak perempuan? Dua tahun lalu? Jadi, sekarang dia berumur lima belas sampai enam belas tahunan?! Dimana dia sekarang?" Sasuke sedikit melirik Gaara dengan matanya. Ia tampak benar-benar tertarik sekarang.

"Entah." Gaara hanya menjawab singkat sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'entah' itu? Jika dia memang tangan kanan, sudah pasti dia tahu banyak tentang BD." Sasuke mulai berargumen. Merespon perkataan singkat Gaara tadi dengan panjang lebar.

"Mungkin. Tapi, toh tak ada seorangpun yang berhasil menangkapnya saat dia mulai kabur." Gaara berucap malas sambil mengingat cerita beberapa polisi tentang anak kecil itu.

"Kabur? Jadi, ia sudah tertangkap?" Sasuke memastikan lagi argumennya. Mengangguk. Gaara mengiyakan.

"Ia ditangkap atau mungkin tepatnya di amankan di kantor polisi karena berada di dekat TKP. Tapi, ia terlalu licin dan akhirnya malah kabur. Entah bagaimana." Gaara menghela nafasnya. Perbincangan tentang pembunuh bayaran ber-code name 'Bloody Dark' atau singkatnya BD itu memang selalu sangat panjang dan tak ada habisnya. Dan itu melelahkan.

"Seakan dia menghilang di tengah angin." Sasuke berucap pelan. Kata-kata puitis yang cukup aneh diucapkan seorang Tuan Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin dan serius itu.

"Tunggu? Kau tadi bilang apa? Menghilang di tengah angin?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan wajah mengernyit. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia menemukan sesuatu. Sasuke hanya melirik aneh ke Gaara. Tak biasanya pemuda berambut merah itu tampak antusias akan sesuatu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir BD itu seakan melayang?" Gaara berucap dengan nada yang seakan ia menemukan sebuah harta karun paling fenomenal sedunia. Ah, lupakan.

"Terbang?" Sasuke membeo. Dan sejenak kemudian ia memandang Gaara lagi.

"Bagus Sabaku. Itu menjelaskan semua kejanggalan yang ada. Sudut tembakan, Jejak yang sedikit pun tak bisa ditemukan, juga caranya melarikan diri."

"Ya. Tentu saja" Gaara berucap dengan nada bangga. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah kata 'Bagus' yang meluncur dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah pujian yang amat sangat tinggi. Karena jarang diucapkan. Jadi, bolehlah Gaara setidaknya sedikit berbangga hati mendengarnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita perlu meneliti Lab.-lab eksperimental yang ada untuk memulai penyelidikan lebih lanjut." Sasuke mengomando dengan seringai di wajahnya yang putih itu.

"Lab. Eksperimental?" Gaara berucap pelan. Mencerna perkataan Sasuke yang cukup rumit tapi sederhana.

"Terbang. Sayap. Kelinci percobaan." Sasuke memberikan clue, begitu tahu Gaara sedikit tak mengerti dengan perkataannya dengan tatapan bosan. Gaara yang memberi ide, tapi tak mengerti maksudnya. Dasar. Sedangkan Gaara terdiam. Mencoba memahami clue-clue dari Sasuke.

Pertama, Terbang. Tentu Gaara paham dengan yang pertama ini. Itu hasil analisisnya tadi tentang kejanggalan aneh BD. Kedua, Sayap. Sayap itu digunakan untuk terbang. Jika begitu, kemungkinan besar BD memiliki sesuatu seperti sayap di badannya. Dan terakhir, Kelinci percobaan. Manusia sudah pasti tak memiliki sayap. Jadi, BD itu adalah orang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan dan hebatnya berhasil. Kesimpulannya, BD adalah manusia eksperimental.

Gaara tersentak. Begitu mendapat kesimpulan aneh itu. Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi. Tidakkah ada penjelasan lebih masuk akal? Mungkin BD memiliki sebuah alat canggih atau apalah lainnya. Kenapa harus seorang manusia eksperimental?

Sasuke melirik Gaara yang tampak sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, menghela nafas dan mulai berucap.

"Asal kau tahu, Gaara Sabaku. Sepuluh tahun terakhir eksperimen terhadap manusia menjadi sangat populer. Entah bagaimana. Setiap profesor berlomba-lomba membuat eksperimen yang fenomenal. Khususnya, rekayasa genetik. Menggabungkan gen manusia dan burung adalah salah satunya dan yang paling populer." Gaara pun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Tapi, tidakkah polisi-polisi lain sudah menyelidiki tentang hal ini?" Gaara bertanya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng."Tidak." Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuatnya kembali menatap Si pengemudi sekaligus pemilik mobil yang mereka tumpangi. "Eksperimen genetik bukan lagi hal yang aneh sekarang ini. Bahkan, baru diakui beberapa bulan yang lalu karena sebuah eksperimen ilmuwan Nara berhasil dan dipatenkan. Tapi, tidak beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Ilmuwan yang melakukan eksperimen seperti itu bahkan dianggap gila." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil yang mereka naiki di tujuan. Markas Besar Polisi. Tempat dimana semua arsip-arsip tersimpan. Sebuah markas yang layaknya benteng dengan penjagaan nomor satu. Tanpa banyak bicara, dua orang itu melangkah masuk ke pintu besar itu, tak lupa melalui beberapa prosedur keamanan dalam diam. Membiarkan mobil terbang hitam keluaran terbaru milik Sasuke terparkir rapi di parkiran yang amat luas itu.

**-\\(^o^)/-**

Suara musik klasik mengalun lembut di dalam sebuah mobil yang berisi satu orang itu. Sasuke duduk sambil memijat tengkuknya pelan. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak lagi terjebak oleh Gaara di ruangan pengap itu. Ruangan arsip konvesional markas besar. Ruangan dengan penjagaan yang tak kalah tinggi dengan ruang-ruang lainnya, tapi dengan suasana pengap dan bau kertas lama yang cukup mengganggu penciuman. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka untuk mencari berkas tentang eksperimen selama kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir itu, membuatnya harus terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan dengan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kertas-kertas lama yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Parahnya, ia harus mencari satu persatu. Gaara benar-benar mencari gara-gara dengannya. Dasar si merah itu. Sasuke benar-benar bad mood karenanya.

Tapi, setidaknya ia berhasil menemukan beberapa data yang ia cari. Tentang Lab.-lab yang melakukan eksperimen dengan manusia sebagai objek percobaan secara langsung.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Semua percobaan—manusia— yang terdata tak ada yang berhasil melarikan diri atau lepas. Orang-orang—yang belum beruntung— itu bisa hidup seperti umumnya walau tak lepas sepenuhnya dari pengawasan. Dan tak ada satupun yang tidak dimata-matai. Entah apapun yang terjadi, datanya amat detail. Jadi, jika BD benar-benar seorang eksperimental tak mungkin ia bisa menjadi seorang Buronan. Bukankah ia dimata-matai?

Atau ia terlalu licin? Tapi, apakah tidak ada yang curiga?

Bagus. Sekarang kepala Sasuke semakin pusing. Opini dan realitas ini benar-benar memusingkan. Seperti benang yang baru diobrak-abrik. Tanpa titik terang. Sasuke menggerakkan badannya. Menyamankan dirinya ke sandaran kursi. Membiarkan mobilnya berjalan sesuai arah yang sudah disetting sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang ia bosan. Bagus sekali. Ia lelah, pusing dan sekarang bosan? Lalu, apalagi? Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Tak melakukan apapun bukan hobinya. Karena itu amat sangat membosankan. Garis bawahi kata 'Amat sangat' itu. Bahkan lagu-lagu klasik yang sejak tadi mengalun sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Menghadap jalanan yang lengang. Berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menyebalkan. Dan—

"Deg!" Sasuke terhenyak. Matanya sejenak membulat lalu setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia memicing tajam. Meyakinkan bahwa matanya tidak salah lihat.

Bagaimana tidak? Di taman pinggir kota yang sepi dan agak temaram, Sasuke melihat sebuah siluet yang tampak melayang di antara pohon-pohon hijau yang rimbun. Entah apa itu. Sasuke tak yakin. Siluet itu tak mungkin burung, bayangannya cukup besar. Apalagi pesawat, memang pesawat apa yang terbangnya setara dengan pohon dan bayangannya sebesar manusia.

Terdiam. Sasuke terdiam atas pikirannya sendiri. Terbang? Manusia?

Buru-buru ia memelankan mobilnya menjadi kecepatan paling rendah. Bahkan, Sasuke yakin jika orang yang berlari di sampingnya sudah pasti mobilnya kalah. Tapi, toh ia tak peduli. Ia terlalu penasaran tentang sesosok siluet itu.

Matanya tak sedikitpun lepas dari sosok itu. Sosok yang tampak terbang melayang. Seakan begitu bebas. Detik demi detik berjalan begitu perlahan. Sosok itu mulai tampak jelas disinari bulan setengah yang menggantung di langit malam. Sayangnya,

"Zrakk.." Suara gerakan yang begith cepat membuat Sasuke tak berhasil melihat banyak. Hanya sekelebatan. Tapi, Sasuke bisa menangkap dua hal dari sosok itu. Kuning cerah dan realitas bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang 'Manusia Eksperimental'. Ya. Sasuke sangat yakin akan hal itu. Tak ada penjelasan lain yang lebih cocok tentang sosok itu. Dan wajah Sasuke tampak tersenyum—menyeringai. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke kembali mensetting mobilnya. Dan sekejap, mobil itu melesat di jalanan yang sepi nan gelap.

**-\\(^o^)/-**

Di taman yang temaram tampak sosok yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Matanya tak lepas menatap mobil terbang hitam yang baru saja melesat cepat, pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke-san?" Gumam sosok yang tak begitu jelas itu. Hanya warna kuning di kepalanya yang tampak. Lalu, sosok itu berbalik. Berjalan pelan. Menuju gelap.

**Di chap ini Flee mulai menampakkan Sci-fi. Jadi, mungkin agak aneh. (:**

**Terima kasih…**

**Sign,**

**YumeYuumei CrystalFlee**

**7/3/2014 12:05 PM**


End file.
